This invention relates in general to vehicle disc brake assemblies and in particular to an improved structure for a composite caliper adapted for use in such a vehicle disc brake assembly and method for producing such a brake caliper.
Most vehicles are equipped with a brake system for slowing or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical brake system for an automobile or light truck includes a disc brake assembly for each of the front wheels and either a drum brake assembly or a disc brake assembly for each of the rear wheels. The brake assemblies are actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. The structures of these drum brake assemblies and disc brake assemblies, as well as the actuators therefor, are well known in the art.
A typical disc brake assembly includes a rotor which is secured to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. The rotor includes a pair of opposed friction plates which are selectively engaged by portions of a caliper assembly. The caliper assembly is slidably supported by pins secured to an anchor plate. The anchor plate is secured to a non-rotatable component of the vehicle, such as the vehicle frame. The caliper assembly includes a pair of brake shoes which are disposed on opposite sides of the rotor. The brake shoes are operatively connected to one or more hydraulically actuated pistons for movement between a non-braking position, wherein they are spaced apart from the opposed friction plates of the rotor, and a braking position, wherein they are moved into frictional engagement with the opposed friction plates of the rotor. When the operator of the vehicle depresses the brake pedal, the piston urges the brake shoes from the non-braking position to the braking position so as to frictionally engage the friction plates of the rotor and thereby slow or stop the rotation of the associated wheel of the vehicle.
In order to reduce the weight of the disc brake assembly, it is known to reduce the weight of the caliper assembly of the disc brake assembly. Specifically, it is known to reduce the weight of an associated caliper of the caliper assembly. However, during braking, the caliper must be sufficiently stiff to withstand the braking forces which are generated. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a reduced weight caliper structure which was simple and economical, yet sufficiently stiff to withstand braking forces.
This invention relates to an improved structure for a composite brake caliper adapted for use in a vehicle disc brake assembly and method for producing such a composite brake caliper. The method for producing the composite brake caliper comprises the steps of: (a) providing a molding apparatus having at least a pair of mold sections, at least one of the pair of mold sections including at least one projection extending from a surface thereof; (b) providing at least one reinforced preform formed from at least a first material, the preform having at least one opening formed at least partially therein; (d) positioning the preform in the molding apparatus with the projection of the mold section extending into the opening of the preform so as to orient the preform in a predetermined position within the molding apparatus; and (e) casting a caliper body formed from a second material in situ therewith to produce the composite brake caliper.